1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to oil filter compactors generally and more particularly to a device which shears the connector plate off the end of the oil filter while simultaneously crushing the oil filter in a horizontal direction thereby allowing substantially all the oil in the filter to be recovered for recycling and allowing the filter housing itself to become a recyclable product.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Oil filter draining devices normally compact the oil filter vertically along its longitudinal axis without first removing the connector plate from the end of the filter so that a substantial amount of oil remains in the compacted filter and the filter housing is not suitable for recycling. U.S. Pat. No. 4,396,340 shows a can opener and crusher, however, that merely places one end of the can over a knife edge, forces the can over the knife edge to penetrate the same and drain the contents from the can and then compresses the can vertically in a separate operation.